The Mighty, The Sweetie and The Battle for the Heart's Wish
by ElCapoFanFic
Summary: SEQUEL OF: The Mighty and The Sweetie / Spike gets delighted when Bargus tells him that Grey, Vice, Lynn and Elycia are going to visit him. But when the doors of the ORDER opens for him once again he will be forced to choice whether he wants to recover his former glory as the leader of the Jewel Titans or to stay in Ponyville, where his heart recides...


4 weeks have passed since the dragon's invasion. The reconstruction of Ponyville's elementary school and the center plaza took a little more time than it needed to but at the end the little rural town recovered the peace and friendly, harmless atmosphere that made it Ponyville.

''Uff, fin'lly done…'' Big Mac wiped the sweat drops from his front with his hoof after completing the repairs of the school's roof.

''Hey, looks good Mac'' Spike said, passing by the construction site.

''Eeyup'' The stallion answered.

''You sure you don't need any more help?'' Spike asked, seeing how hard the ponies have been working.

''Yup, ya deserve a lil' more of time ta recover yerself after helping so much with the plaza's reconstruction Spike. And that aside, remember that Twilight told ya not ta stress yerself'' Big Mac said while getting down the roof.

''That may be true, but still…''

''Spike the Dragon!'' A feminine voice called with anger from behind.

''And speaking of the devil…'' Spike muttered.

Twilight, who was responsible of checking everyone's progress along with Fluttershy and Rarity, happens to be in the area and spotted Spike.

''Hello guys, I hope we're not slowing down your work here…'' Fluttershy almost whispered.

''Oh don't be ridiculous darling. We're supposed to see if they're working, we're not interrupting anything'' Rarity spoke kindly to her Pegasus friend.

''What did I told you mister?'' Twilight looked at him with a frown.

''To rest because of my ´´exaggerated endeavor´´ to help… '' Spike repeated Twilight's words with cero enthusiasm.

''Exactly! And yet you're here trying to disobey me and interrupting Big Mac'' Twilight scolded his assistant.

''He's no bother'' Big Mac assured, going up to keep working on the roof.

''Well? Do you have anything to say Spike?'' Twilight pressed him a bit.

''Ok Twilight, I get it…'' Spike sighed. ''I'll go for a walk or something''

''No ´´buts´´ mis…Wait what?'' Twilight looked at him with disbelief. ''You're not going to object my orders?''

''Umm…in the past, maybe I've would. But in the ORDER the absolutely first thing they teach the rookies is to obey every command a superior gives, no matter what they ask so…yeah, if you say no, then it's no'' Spike looked at the sky while he explained his discipline code.

''Oh...well, umm…Ok, good to know that you now understand'' Twilight was caught off guard with that information.

''Um…Spike?'' Rarity said to draw his attention

''Yes Rarity?'' Spike answered.

''Sorry to ask this but the curiosity is my other element apart from generosity, hehe…umm…Was there any kind of…you know…punishment if you disobeyed an order?'' Rarity asked.

Spike's eyes got wide as he remembered the time he didn't got at the dormitory before curfew and he was sentenced to be ''disciplined'' with Master Gundam.

He gulped loudly. ''I really doubt any of you want to hear what happens if you dare to disobey the most insignificant of the rules…'' Spike looked at them with fear.

''Umm…it's…better that way!'' Fluttershy quickly said, seeing Spike's reaction to the question.

''Indeed it is'' A deep voice called next to them.

Spike quickly bowed at the imposing figure. ''Master Bargus''

''Hello Spike. Hello little ponies, I thought it would be a good idea to see if there's any matter in which I would prove useful'' Bargus told them.

''Don't worry about it mister Bargus, everything's ok'' Twilight smiled.

''Good'' Bargus said, looking at the ponies that were working hard to rebuild the town.

''Oh, speaking of which master how's Diamond Tiara doing?'' Spike asked his former mentor, still referring to him as ''master''

''Huh? What about Diamond'' Fluttershy asked with concern.

''Mr. Filthy asked me to try and disciple her in exchange of a payment. I agreed, but she's proving to be quite a handful'' Bargus explained the current situation to the ponies.

''Wow, I knew she was something else when it comes to be a brat but to be a problem to my master? That's what I would call unbelievable'' Spike scratched the back of his head.

''Indeed. Well, I got some chores to do so if there's nothing I can help with I will be going. Goodbye Spike. Ladies'' With a polite bow received from Spike, Bargus left Ponyville.

Spike shocked his head at the thought of Bargus's progress with Diamond Tiara. ''Well, anyways. I'm going now as well, bye girls.'' Spike excused himself and walked away.

* * *

><p>He eventually reached the market. He noticed his stomach has been growling during the walk.<p>

''Huh, might as well enjoy a quiet meal for a change'' He said to himself as he made his way to the market's entrance.

''WAIT! SPIKE!''

Spike stopped and looked behind him. A smile formed on his lips immediately. ''Or not…?''

Running behind Spike was no one else but his fillyfriend, Sweetie Belle. The little unicorn catches him and toke a moment to recover her breath.

''Uff…Uff…Ahh…'' Sweetie sighed. ''Hi Spikey!'' She saluted him with a kiss on the cheek.

''Hello there dollish. Ran away from the store I presume?'' Spike said with a amused smile.

''C'mon dude, how cheesy!'' Sweetie giggled.

''Yeah. Want to join me? I was about to get something to eat''

''Oh Oh! Like a date?'' Sweetie jumped.

''Huh. Didn't thought of it like that but…yeah, it sounds nice'' Spike nodded to himself before reaching to Sweetie's side. Then both entered to the market together.

Once inside the market Spike and Sweetie Belle started to eye all the food stands. There was quite the selection. There were hay burgers, sandwiches with different kind of flowers, some BIG fruit salads, CherryChangas, Canterlot Cuisine…Huh?

''Heya Spikey! Pinkie Pie was standing behind a wooded stand with a decoration and a signal that said ''Pinkie Pie's CherryChangas and other stuff!'' that really stood out in the market. Well, it was Pinkie so...what could you expect, right?

''Aww, there's nothing better than seeing a lovey-dovey couple on a date!'' Pinkie jumped from excitement.

''Yeah, umm…Pinkie?'' Sweetie said.

''Yes?'' Pinkie replied with the biggest smile.

''What are you doing…?'' The little unicorn asked with a perplexed face.

''I'm selling my CherryChangas you silly filly!'' Pinkie said with amusement.

''Umm…I think what Sweetie here tried to ask was, what in Equestria is a CherryChanga?'' Spike asked with the same face Sweetie was wielding.

''Oh, that! You see, a CherryChanga is like a chimichanga, but with mushed cherry instead the guacamole and the…'' Pinkie shrugged with revulsion. ''Meat'' Then she huffed the disgust away and smiled. ''Everything else is quite the same''

''Uhh…'' Sweetie was searching for the right words. ''Are you sure that's…even edible…? I mean don't take me wrong but…from what I've heard, the chimichanga also has mushed beans, cheese and spicy sauce…''

''Well yeah! That's what it gives them the seasoning!'' She said in a knowledgeable way, though in this case it gave the opposite effect.

''Umm, I think I pass…But hey, what's the ´´other stuff´´ that's mentioned in the signal?'' Spike asked.

''Oh, the other stuff are the pastries of the Cakes' '' Pinkie said, not losing her smile even for a second.

''I see. If that's the case give a quarter of cake'' Spike requested.

''Oh, that's for the two of you right?'' Pinkie said as she walked to the shelf.

''Correct. The fruit one over there if you may'' Spike pointed a really good-looking fruit tart.

''Okie-Dokie-Lokie!'' The sugar pony was preparing the dishes. ''Why won't you go and grab a seat?''

The two did as they told and went to the back of the stands, where the seats were.

A familiar face was nearby where they were going to seat. ''Hello there Sweetie Belle. Spike'' Button Mash, the video gamer colt greeted them.

''Yo Button. How come you're not in the arcade?'' Spike asked with sympathy.

''Out of tokens''

''Huh. Bummer''

''I know…''

''Well, we should go with the guys some other time''

''Sounds like a plan''

Spike then turned to see a frowned Sweetie Belle. ''Oh, sorry Sweetie Belle''

Sweetie just rolled her eyes. ''Colts…'' Then she noticed what Button was eating. It was a fried Tortilla with a red…pasta?

''Hey Button, is that by any chance…?''

''Huh? Oh, if you're thinking it's Pinkie's CherryChanga, it is. And holy frijoles it's good!'' Button said as he toke another bite of his…CherryChanga.

''Got some nerve with ya, that's for sure…'' Spike said.

''Hey, want some?'' Button offered nicely.

Sweetie politely excused herself out of the situation.

''Oh ok. What about you Spike?''

''Me? Umm…'' Spike hesitate for a moment before remembering one of the most used proverbs of his master. ''Do not judge a book by its cover''

''Mmmm…. You know what? Screw this'' With that being said and for the surprise of Sweetie Belle, Spike toke one of the CherryChangas of Button's plate and gave it a politely small bite. His eyes got wide and he gave a step back…

''This…'' Spike seemed speechless for a second.

''D-do you need a bucket Spike?!'' Sweetie asked with concern.

''This is fantastic!'' Spike's eyes were filled with a delighted gleam. ''Pinkie! I'm sorry but I would like to change my order. I'll have what Button's having. And with extra cherry please! I'm hungry'' Spike requested immediately after swallowing what he had in the mouth.

Sweetie's jab practically hit the floor after hearing that.

Button just smiled after that. After saying goodbye to the couple he continued with his extravagant dish.

Spike ran to his seat with both orders in hand. Sweetie couldn't help but to eat slowly and eventually stop eating at the sight of Spike devouring such a…interesting dish, for not saying grotesque, with such fervor and gusto.

''Umm…''

''Yesh?''

''Nothing…hehe…''

After the two of them finished eating they went for a walk through the plaza. They chatted about many different things, planned in advancement a picnic in the hills, and talking about how frustration having an older sister could be at times.

They reached at the library just minutes before the night could fall. Spike heard from Twilight that she and her friends will be there until noon.

''Uff…I think Rarity's gonna kill me for being out for so long. And I'm sure she will revive me, only to kill me again for not telling her that I was off'' Sweetie looked at the direction of her sister's boutique.

''Yeah, same here with Twilight...but…'' He blushed slightly, since ´´that´´ was still new to him. ''…If you were to kiss me, I'm sure I could die without regrets''

Sweetie blushed as well, being in the same position as Spike. ''J-jeez…didn't know you were so pushy…''

''So…that's a yes right?'' Spike smiled in a joke manner.

Sweetie sighed. ''You're such a rascal…'' Sweetie blushed even more before making sure that no one was around the library's door. She then nodded at his request.

Spike chuckled. ''Wow…you actually agreed; either I'm absolutely charming or I look lame enough to make you feel pity for me''

Sweetie laughed cheerfully at his colorful commentary. ''I say that both…obviously relying more on the second point''

''Hehe, that's mean you know'' Spike merely laughed at her answer.

''Well, I guess it's time for me to took pity on you''

''Yeah, well just for you to know. I'm totally ok with it!''

''Yeah…well…me too''

With that Sweetie tensed her lips.

''Ok…now I feel nervous…great…'' Spike thought to himself as he get closer to Sweetie's face.

The two could feel the warm of each other's lips for a second. The distance kept narrowing, more each second. The time was appropriate. The mood was right. Everything was in his place. The tender feeling of each other's lips was something so new, yet so wonderful…

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

''Ahem!'' Rarity cleared her throat in order to catch the couple's attention.

''Huh?! S-sis?!'' Sweetie Belle asked in astonishment and embarrassment.

''Rarity…!'' Spike faced the other side.

''Look sweetheart, I'm not saying that you don't have the right to show your love toward Spike like this. Since you two are growing into puberty and Spike's already almost a teenager it's completely natural but…please, it would be prudent to no let it last this long or the thing could become embarrassing, just like now''

Sweetie's face temperature grew to the point of being capable to burn. This was by far the most unbearable situation she has been into; she couldn't deal with the situation. And for Spike it was just as bad, if not worst. The sound of Twilight giggling at the back of the room made even made him break a cold sweat.

Rarity giggled herself at the pink face of the filly and the red scales of the dragon there. ''Would you two like to pass?''

Spike nodded immediately, quickly followed by Sweetie Belle, where they were received by a bunch of embarrassing questions about their just found relationship.

Dinner promised to be lively this night.

* * *

><p>Ok, because of more than one asked for it!<p>

I hope you enjoy it and if you do then lend me a review!

Wait for chapter 2!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic.


End file.
